Chess! Pretty Cure!
Chess! Pretty Cure! is one of MoonlightRainbow's fanmade series on Fandom of Pretty Cure wiki. It's main theme is Chess. Story Chess! Pretty Cure! Episodes There are troubles in Chess Kingdom! They were attacked by Queen Mine, who want to steal golden chessboard. Queen India hid Golden Chessboard somewhere on Earth and send six fairies and her daughter Princess Amelie, to find Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure Yumekawa Mikoto '- Mikoto is cheerful 14 years old girl. Even though she doesn't have any special talent she is working very hard to become better at things she isn't good at. She loves helping others and is loyal friend. She is often called Miko-chan by Amelie and she hates it at begining but gets used to it later. Her alter ego is Cure Pawn. 'Maki Amelie '- Amelie is energetic 14 years old girl and transfer student on Mirai Middle School. She is great at sports and ok at studying. She is actually princess of Chess Kingdom and was send by her mother with her fairy partner Apple and five other fairies to find other five Cures. She often calls Mikoto Miko-chan, but she doesn't like it. Her alter ego is Cure Queen. 'Tsubomi Madoka '- Madoka is clever 14 years old girl and Mikoto's childhood friend. She isn't very good at sports but is top of the class in stuying. She often feels like she is Mikoto's bigger sister. Her alter ego is Cure Knight. 'Mirai Mariko '- Mariko is 15 years old girl and student council president of Mirai Middle School. She is great at anything, as a lot of students say, but actually she doesn't think that is true. She is oldest Pretty Cure in this series. Her alter ego is Cure Bishop. 'Motomiya Rina '- Rina is 13 years old girl and famous idol. Because her parents were against her dream of becomeing an idol she ran away year ago and went to audition and pass it. She is working under nickname Miya and no one knows her real identity. She lives with her Manager Ellie, but she sometimes wish she won't run away and want to go back to her parents but is afraid to. Her alter ego is Cure Rook. 'Minako Aoi '- Aoi is 13 years old girl and Rina's classmate. She was first one that find out Rina is Miya. She is shy with people she doesn't know and have trouble making friends but is very kind girl, and once she have them she changes very much and is like diffrent person. Her alter ego is Cure King. Mascots 'Cherry '- Cherry is Mikoto's partner and bunny like fairy. She is clever and just like Madoka often scolds Mikoto if she think she is acting too childish. 'Apple '- Apple is Amelie's partner and dog like fairy. He was with Amelie since he was still very young fairy and Amelie young child. 'Orange '- Orange is Madoka's partner and is sometimes very childish cat like fairy. She often doesn't know what is going on and loves eating. 'Peach '- Peach is Mariko's partner and owl like fairy. She is oldest from all fairies just like Mariko is oldest from all cures. She is often worried that Mariko is working to much. 'StrawberryStrawberry - Strawberry is Rina's partner and bear like fairy. She often tries to give her courage to return to her parents. Melon '- Melon is Aoi's partner and fox like fairy. He is youngest from all mascots. Villains 'Queen Mine '- Queen main is main villain of the series. 'Take '- First villain that appear. 'Steal '- Second villain that appear. 'My '- Third villain that appear. 'Runa '- Fourth villain that appear. She is actually Queen Mine's daughter, that's why she often fight against Cure Queen since she is daughter of Queen India. 'Draob '- Monsters of series. Others 'Queen India '- Queen India is queen of Chess Kingdom and Amelie's mother. Locations 'Mirai Town ' - Town where girls live. 'Mirai Middle School - School girls are going to. Chess Kingdom '- Kingdom from where fairies an Amelie came from. Items 'Lovely Chessboard '- Girls' transformation item. 'Golden Chessboard - Important item from Chess Kingdom, queen send it to earth, and pretty cure have to find it and protect it. Trivia *This is first pretty cure series that have Chess as it's main theme. *All girls have name or surname that starts with M. It's unknown if this is coincidence. *All mascots have name after frutis, even though series theme isn't fruits, it's chess. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Chess! Pretty Cure! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Chess Themed Series